Cake
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: It's only normal to have some cake on your birthday. Futa!Nico


The dim lighting in the room allowed the faint candlelight to illuminate Nozomi in ways Nico was rarely lucky enough to see. It made her look mysterious and even powerful, like a witch who conducted elaborate magic rituals. But it also really highlighted her cleavage, which was the part that Nico decided that she liked best. Nozomi's hips swayed softly as she carried the cake over to the table, her sly grin and the seductive twinkle in her eyes enhanced by the unique lighting. Nico followed closely with her eyes, tensing slightly as the cake was set down in front of her. She looked over to Nozomi, and could now get a better look at what she was wearing. It was one of those boob sweaters, the ones with the window in the chest area. How predictable.

"Happy birthday Nicocchi," Nozomi said softly, a hand massaging Nico's shoulder. "Go ahead. Blow out the candles an' make a wish." Nico turned toward the cake and raised an eyebrow as she took in the design.

"Really, Nozomi?" Adorning the strawberry-studded cake was a pair of breasts, very large ones at that. On each breast there was a number, and Nico scoffed at the crassness of it all. "You can just put 25 on the cake, you don't need to do the whole boobs thing."

"But you're gettin' so old Nicocchi!" Nozomi said with mock concern. "I thought I'd ease the pain a little with somethin' you like. Like my boobs."

"I hate your boobs," Nico said, reaching up and squeezing one of Nozomi's breasts through her sweater.

"Would Nicocchi like to have her breasts rubbed instead?" Nozomi said. Her tone and expression were both non-threatening, but Nico had known her long enough to recognize when she was being given an ultimatum. Without any more snark Nico leaned forward and blew out the candles.

"No trick candles today?" She said, watching as Nozomi made her way toward the lightswitch.

"Nope." As Nozomi flicked the light on Nico could now see her outfit in full. The sweater itself was a soft lavender color, and below it she was wearing a short gray skirt. A very short skirt. It wasn't hard for Nico to see the pale, thick thighs beneath it before they disappeared into those tight thigh socks. "Just treats today, no tricks."

Nico's tongue poked out of her mouth ever so slightly. This outfit had Nozomi's curves on full display, and she was taking it all in. "Halloween isn't for another few months," She said, remembering that it was important to maintain her sarcastic exterior at moments like this. Any display of weakness and she would never hear the end of it.

Nozomi giggled in response and made her way over to Nico again, her hips still swaying provocatively as she walked. "Boo," She said softly as she grabbed Nico's head and shoved it in her cleavage. Her eyes met Nico's peeved-looking red ones as they gazed up at her. "Oh, don't give me that look. Now go an' eat your cake." She loosened her grip on Nico, who pried herself from the velvety prison and refocused her attention towards the cake.

Nico leaned on her elbow, staring down the still very absurd design on the cake. "Actually, I 'm not hungry," She said. She winced at the feeling of her erection straining against her underwear and groaned inwardly. This was probably part of Nozomi's plan all along.

Nozomi smiled softly, but Nico knew that softness was only a mask. She knew because she felt Nozomi's hand snaking down to her crotch and resting on the protruding bulge. "But I got this cake just for you," Nozomi said as she started to massage Nico's dick through her clothes. Nico grit her teeth a little, but otherwise did not react. Any sign of vulnerability and Nozomi was liable to pounce on her, and she was not having that on her birthday.

"One bite," She said, her voice level even as Nozomi unzipped her pants. Nico just grumbled a little as she picked up a fork and stabbed a strawberry with it. She brought it to her mouth and chewed intently, realizing that it actually tasted pretty okay and also to distract herself from the fact that Nozomi had now reached into her underwear and pulled out her cock, and was now softly stroking it. With a resigned sigh and a need to stay quiet Nico scooped up a large chunk of the cake with her fork, shoving it in her mouth and ignoring Nozomi as she sank lower until she was under the table. Nico knew what was coming, it wasn't like Nozomi was trying to be hard to read right now. She shovelled more cake into her mouth to stop herself from groaning, half in annoyance and half in pleasure.

It wasn't long before she felt Nozomi's tongue against her shaft, the touches soft and quick. Teasing. Nozomi was never really...hm, hungry when she gave oral. She was always precise and deliberate, focused on driving Nico crazy and teasing the hell out of her before finally letting her cum. Judging by the slow, long licks she was giving to Nico's shaft, today was going to be no different. You're teasing me on my own goddamn birthday, Nico thought to herself as she popped another strawberry in her mouth. Hm, these strawberries were really sweet. Nico focused on the sweetness of the strawberries to distract herself from the feeling of Nozomi's lips around the head of her cock, sucking lightly. If she couldn't focus on these damn strawberries she would inevitably collapse into a moaning mess, and that would mean a win for Nozomi. Nico remained steeled as Nozomi teased her with slow, shallow sucks, although her defenses were starting to crumble. But only slightly. She'd hold out, she always did.

Nico continued to eat, her composure holding up rather well even as Nozomi's efforts intensified. And Nico had to note (to herself, naturally) that Nozomi was doing a very good job. She was going faster and deeper now, taking the entirety of Nico's surprisingly sizable cock into her mouth every time and taking care to tease each weak point. She moaned as she gave a particularly hard suck to the head, something she knew made Nico weak in the knees, and Nico did inhale sharply as she felt it, but she remained unbroken. Nico just sat there, half the cake having been methodically devoured, the only signs that Nozomi was getting to her being her slightly labored breathing and the light blush on her face. Nozomi would have frowned if she hadn't had a dick in her mouth. How could she break this kind of determination? The answer came almost immediately. Nozomi grinned. Or tried, she was still sucking Nico's dick.

Nico raised an eyebrow as she felt Nozomi's lips leave her cock. Her first thought was that Nozomi had given up, but her second was that no, Nozomi would never just give up like that. Nico tensed as she heard some rustling under the table, but she didn't dare look. What if she wants me to look? Nico thought, If she wants me to look then it's obviously a trap. Nico reached out with her fork and took another, smaller piece of cake. Slowly she moved it to her lips, opening her mouth just enough to take it in. She closed her mouth around the fork before sliding it out of her mouth, chewing slowly on the cake. Odd. Nozomi didn't seem to be doing anything. What was going on? Nico was contemplating just getting this over with and looking when she felt something soft and warm enveloping her dick. She nearly choked.

"Oh my. That seems to have gotten your attention." Nico just barely heard Nozomi speak as she coughed hard in a desperate attempt to clear her airway. After finally dislodging the cake from her throat she grit her teeth and glared down at Nozomi, Nozomi just gazed innocently back up at her, as if she didn't currently have her cock sandwiched between those huge, soft breasts. "You look upset, Nicocchi."

Nico growled in a combination of frustration and arousal, which wasn't helped by Nozomi leaning forward to give the head of her cock a long, slow lick. "You cheater," She said breathily. Nozomi laughed as she teased her own nipples with her fingers, squeezing her breasts tighter around Nico, then relaxing. She continued her rhythm of rubbing the cock between them, carefully watching Nico's expression the whole time. Nico tried to keep a straight face, she really did, but it seemed Nozomi knew her too well. She knew Nico's weaknesses, and she was exploiting them to the fullest. Nico grunted as Nozomi licked her cock again, her head now starting to get a little fuzzy.

"Nozomi...okay Nozomi, that's enough." Nico's teeth were gritted hard. She could feel every drop of sweat running down her face, and she was barely holding back from just spraying all over. She had to keep what little dignity she had intact. She let out a long sigh of relief when Nozomi stopped.

"What?" Nozomi said, her head cocked to the side. "Not enough?" Oh no.

"No, Nozomi, you know that's not what I-" Nozomi had resumed her efforts with seemingly twice the vigor before Nico could finish her sentence, causing Nico's hips to buck violently upward. Taking advantage of the sudden movement, Nozomi took the head of Nico's dick into her mouth and sucked hard, as if she were trying to suck the cum right out of it. And she seemed to be doing a fine job at that, because Nico exploded before she could stop herself. Nozomi wanted to grin victoriously, but her mouth was filling up with cum so fast that it probably wasn't practical. Instead she settled for swallowing it all as it came out, which was a little harder than she had initially thought. Nico sure did cum a lot. Finally the flow seemed to die down, and Nozomi gulped down one last mouthful before looking up at Nico.

"Happy birthday Nicocchi," She said in a sultry tone. Nico had been surprisingly quick to regather her composure, and now glared down at Nozomi. The effect was somewhat diminished by the red glow covering her features, but it was enough. "Nicocchi?" Nozomi began to slowly slide herself up Nico until she was straddling her, her large, bare breasts pressing into Nico's much smaller clothed ones. "Nicocchi? Aren't you going to thank me?" Nico just continued to glare.

Without warning Nico lunged forward, her lips pressed roughly against Nozomi's. Nico took advantage of the surprise attack and found little resistance as she slid her tongue into Nozomi's mouth, using it as a distraction as she pushed Nozomi onto the table. She shoved her tongue in deeper as she pinned her down, her hands drifting lower until they came to rest on Nozomi's still clothed ass. Nozomi squeaked into her mouth as she gave it a rough squeeze.

"Well," Nico said as she broke the kiss, "I think I'd like my present now." She squeezed Nozomi's ass again, as if to emphasize that yes, that was exactly what she wanted right now. Nico leaned down and kissed Nozomi again, this time slightly less intensely, but still full of passion and lust. She pulled away again, this time standing up straight, looking down at Nozomi with hunger clearly present in her eyes. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Nico couldn't have been gone for more than a minute, but for Nozomi it felt way too long. Nico had really been thorough in riling her up, and now she had to contend with the feeling of her own soaked underwear against her skin. The temptation to just take them off was there, but Nico had specifically told her not to move, and the implication had been that stripping counted as moving. Nozomi sighed deeply just as Nico came back into the room bearing a small bottle and a huge smirk.

Nico licked her lips as she examined the scene in front of her. Nozomi, almost naked, lightly covered in cum, panting and red with arousal, sprawled out on the kitchen table. Her cock, now standing at attention, twinged with excitement as she took it all in. Oh, she was going to love this, especially after what Nozomi had done earlier. "Roll over. Show me your ass."

"Nicocchi…?" There was slight confusion in Nozomi's voice even as she obeyed. Something Nico found she really liked. It was pleasing to catch her off guard sometimes. Nico nearly ripped the skirt off, ignoring Nozomi's protests about how she'd spent so much time looking for the perfect one. She was just not in the mood to be patient today. Taking in the sight of that glorious ass, adorned only by a pair of lacy black panties, Nico chuckled as she gave it a light smack. Nozomi yelped in surprise.

"Can't help it," Nico said as if responding, "you've got a great butt there." Nico's fingers reached the waistband, gently toying with it before yanking it down, watching hungrily as Nozomi's rear jiggled slightly as it was freed from its constraints. As soon as the underwear was yanked down Nico went right back to grabbing fistfulls of Nozomi's ass. It was just too soft, Nico thought as the flesh squished between her fingers.

"You seem really focused on my butt today, hm?" Nozomi said between small moans. Nico gave her ass another slap.

"It's your best asset," Nico said, giving said asset a squeeze.

"It's my best asset?" Nozomi said with a shit-eating grin. Nico groaned.

"That was bad and you should feel bad." She heard Nozomi chuckle even as she smacked her butt one more time. Nico grabbed the bottle she came in with, turning it over and squeezing some of the contents onto her fingers. Lubricant. She lowered her hand until it was between Nozomi's cheeks, the slick tips of her fingers pressed against the tight pink hole hidden there. Slowly she pushed them in.

"Nnnnh...Nicocchi…" Nozomi had been expecting the intrusion, but it still felt a little weird. The lube was cold, especially against the tender inside of her ass, and the slight pain of Nico scissoring her fingers to stretch her out only added to her discomfort. Still, she knew this was important for what they were doing. A little discomfort now was better than a lot of pain later. Nozomi sighed as she submitted to Nico's probing, and felt a small amount of relief as she felt the pain ease up a little.

Nico withdrew her fingers and picked up the bottle again, pouring out a good amount onto her hand. "Are you ready?" She asked huskily as her hand went to her dick, stroking it and smearing the cool gel all over it. She got herself into position, the head of her cock against Nozomi's rear entrance, but waited for confirmation.

Nozomi sighed as she felt Nico place a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Even at a time like this where Nico had the freedom to use her as she wanted she was still so deeply considerate. That was the Nicocchi she loved. "I'm ready," She breathed, "you can put it in."

Nico wasted no time. She thrust her hips forward, the hole stretching out to accommodate her size. Nozomi was extremely warm and tight, so tight that it took some effort to get all the way inside, but it was worth it. Nico sighed at the warmth that enveloped her, a warmth that she didn't usually get to enjoy, since Nozomi wasn't often keen on letting her stick it there. "You okay?"

Nozomi nodded despite her gritted teeth, sucking in a breath as she adjusted. She was stretched wide, wider than she figured she was supposed to be. It stung a little, naturally. She didn't hate it. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She took a few deep breaths, shuddering slightly as she felt Nico's lips on her neck again. "You can start moving now." She willed herself not to clench up as Nico pulled out slowly.

Nico moved gently, taking in every shuddering gasp from the girl beneath her. She seemed to be blushing in embarrassment already, and they'd barely even started! Oh, this was gonna be good. Nico was tempted to just speed right up immediately, but then Nozomi would probably be in a lot of pain, and that would be good for neither of them. Nico continued at a leisurely pace, feeling the way Nozomi would squeeze down on her cock with every movement. She was extremely sensitive in there, and during the few times they'd done this before she had always gone absolutely buckwild. Nico took two fistfulls of asscheek and sped up a little as she remembered the way Nozomi would writhe and scream like a wild animal, and was pleased to see that Nozomi seemed to be getting there. Her back was arching ever so slightly, a hand was over her mouth to keep the noises in. Nico scowled. Can't have that here, nope.

"Let me hear you, dammit!" Nico once again brought her hand down roughly on Nozomi's ass, the flesh jiggling wildly and continuing to do so with the slightly increased speed of her movements. Nozomi let out a loud yelp before returning to the whimpering moans she had been making previously, except now they weren't muffled by her hand. Nico grinned and spanked her again, marvelling at how amazingly plush her girlfriend's ass was. Truly, she was the luckiest person in the world right now. She gave a hard thrust, catching Nozomi by surprise and making her arch upwards and scream in ecstasy.

"Nicocchi! You're so rough!" Nico gave another smack to Nozomi's ass, this time making absolutely sure she left a handprint.

"And that's just how you like it, you dirty anal slut," Nico growled. Nozomi just moaned in response, too overwhelmed by the way Nico was now relentlessly pounding into her ass. "This is your punishment for earlier, now take it like a good little bitch!" Nico changed her angle slightly and began ruthlessly slamming into Nozomi, letting out a satisfied grunt when she felt her spasm around her in response. "Fuck, you're so tight…"

Nozomi now truly looked like a mess, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolled upwards. She was thoroughly covered in sweat and blushing brightly, it was so deeply undignified and also insanely hot. Nico closed her eyes and growled lowly as she felt her climax approaching, grabbing onto Nozomi's ass even tighter as her movements became less precise and more aimlessly rough. Her mind was starting to cloud over, and she had a feeling Nozomi was in the same boat.

"Nicooooo...cum inside me, Nicoooooo…" Nozomi's fists were clenched tightly as she looked back at Nico with those lustful eyes. She was definitely ready now, no doubt about it, so Nico thrusted a few more times before letting go. A massive amount of cum was unloaded into Nozomi's ass, all while Nico continued to pound away at her. Nozomi writhed around as her own orgasm overtook her, although she couldn't scream too much on account of her throat being pretty raw already. About half a minute passed before their senses decided to return to them.

Nico, suddenly finding herself very exhausted, slumped down on top of Nozomi. The sweat on Nozomi's skin could be felt through Nico's shirt, but it was a little comforting. Besides, Nico didn't exactly have the energy to stand right now, and her girlfriend's back was as good a place to rest as any. Nico wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but it seemed like quite some time before she had the energy to pull out.

Nozomi rolled over onto her back as soon as she was able to. Before Nico could go anywhere Nozomi had pulled her back on top of her, her face now buried in Nozomi's boobs. Not a bad place, all things considered.

"So, how did you like your birthday cake?" Nozomi said in a raw, hoarse voice. It seemed she still hadn't recovered from all the screaming she did.

Nico looked over at the half-eaten boob cake. "It was okay, I guess."

Nozomi made a noise that was probably supposed to be a laugh, but sounded more like a wheeze. "Not that cake," she said, audibly smacking one of her thighs, "this cake."

It too Nico a moment to register what her girlfriend was saying before letting out yet another groan of annoyance and burying her face in Nozomi's cleavage. "You're the worst," Came her muffled voice from between Nozomi's breasts.

"If I'm the worst what does that say about your standards?" Nozomi said, grinning. Nico just pulled herself up out of Nozomi's boobs and kissed her hard. Well, as hard as someone who was still recovering from a very good orgasm could kiss.

"I don't know what it says about my standards, but it means we probably deserve each other." Nozomi let out a small laugh. A real laugh this time, if a bit hoarse. It seemed she was recovering a little.

"I love it when Nicocchi is honest," She said as she pulled Nico down for another kiss.


End file.
